<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вчера я нашла себя мертвой by PFUCOFF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733293">Вчера я нашла себя мертвой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF'>PFUCOFF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>СССР словно опять видела грязное истощенное тело перед собой. Она подошла к нему и взяла на руки. А взгляд Третей был пустым, будто мертвым. Живой труп.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nazi Germany/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans), USSR/Third Reich (Countryhumans)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вчера я нашла себя мертвой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Песня: Пьяное Солнце — Alekseev</p>
</blockquote><p>      Ветер колышет высокую траву, тихо завывает. Сверчки играют свою музыку, словно вторя песне девушки, а гитара заканчивает эту картину. Вся симфония звуков кажется чем-то волшебным, вне этого мира. Дотронешься — и она исчезнет в этой звездной ночи.</p><p>      — Я не ищу в толпе твой взгляд, — голос немного дрогнул, но это лишь добавило живости песне, — А пламенеющий закат</p><p>      Каждый удар по струнам сопровождался бледным светом рядом. Светлячки ли это или что-то другое? Но она не обращала внимание. Прикрыв глаза, девушка отдалась воспоминаниям.</p><p>      — Себе и мне вскрывает вены, — быстрый вдох перед припевом и дрожание рук. Большие шрамы украшали их. На секунду Советы вернулась на войну. Красные глаза с издевкой смотрели на нее, прежде, чем Райш кинулась в битву. </p><p>      — Мимо нас, мимо нас пьяное солнце. Оно уйдет и больше не вернется</p><p>      СССР словно опять видела грязное истощенное тело перед собой. Она подошла к нему и взяла на руки. А взгляд Третей был пустым, будто мертвым. Живой труп.</p><p>      — Ну что же ты молчишь, не поднимая глаз? — на Райш опять были наручники и повязка на лице. Советы вновь пытала Третью, но та молчала, словно привыкла к этому. Разозлившись, СССР ударила ее скальпелем в глаз и рассекла повязку. Крик боли и дрожь, — Мимо нас</p><p>      — Мимо нас, мимо нас люди или птицы. Они летят, чтоб всё-таки разбиться — они встретились снова, через много-много лет, но уже забытыми всеми. Райш не обращала внимание на ненавидящий взгляд и подошла ближе. Закусив губу, она кинулась в объятия. И, возможно, совершила самую большую ошибку. СССР оттолкнула ее и быстро ушла. Упав на колени, Третья нежно коснулась повязки на лице.</p><p>      — Убей меня потом, но только не сейчас, — когда Советам сообщили о смерти Райш, она не чувствовала радости, которой должна. Лишь какое-то разочарование. А теперь ей и вовсе было погано. </p><p>      — Сейчас</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>